


The Awakening of Dr. McGillicutty

by Be_a_Hunny



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_Hunny/pseuds/Be_a_Hunny
Summary: Thorin is rescued from MG's clutches by Vincent and McGillicutty. Now the only one left to wake is Dr. McGillicutty himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Awakening of Dr. McGillicutty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going into the details of how Thorin was rescued, mostly because I don't know, and this isn't about that. Just imagine some wild adventure only the DMP cast could make up lol.
> 
> Speaking of whom...
> 
> Thanks to Internet Remix for making my summer great. I listened to the podcasts all summer long and was able to make it to the finale live. :)

"Did it work Mr. Reid? Did we succeed?" 

The questions were barely understandable through the combination of the old man's wheezing, and the young child's crying. Vincent forced a smile nonetheless. "Yeah. It worked. Right, buddy?" 

Thorin looked up from Vincent's pant leg. Tears and snot dripping down his face as he nodded slowly. "Yes…" he mumbled, slightly numb from everything that had been happening. 

Vincent took off his torn and bloodyed jacket and wrapped it around the shivering boy. "And you're going to stay that way. Now I need you to do something for me." He looked over to Junior and Grace, giving them a small gesture towards the child. 

"Hey kiddo," said Junior. "Why don't you leave them and come with us to the lounge?" He held out his hand to the boy.

Grace grimaced but held out her hand as well. "Yes-er, small child."

"Thorin." 

"Right… Thorin. Please come with us, and leave Vincent to what he does best." 

Thorin looked from Vincent to the others, swiping his nose with the back of his hand. "You'll come back, right?" He finally asked. 

"Yeah, bud, I'll-"

"Both of you?" 

Vincent winced at the bluntness of the boy, but before he could answer, a coughing laugh came from behind them. "We'll just be a moment." Dr. McGillicutty said. "No need to worry. Hwat, hwat."

Thorin's eyes brightened, and he made his way over to Junior and Grace. They took his outstretched hands, albeit, Grace did rather unwillingly, but helped in leading the boy away out of eyesight.

"I didn't think you should start his new awakened life by lying to him, Mr. Reid." Dr. McGillicutty stated. 

He was propping himself off of the ground, his figure looking small compared to the endlessness of the void. The doctor's blood staining his sweater and coat a deep red, subsequently matching the strings that hung in the air. 

Vincent knelt down to the older man. "What are you saying? You're going to-"

"Don't." McGillicutty wheezed. "Don't use those cliches on me, I think we both understand how this is going to go." 

Vincent gritted his teeth. He hated it. All of this. The fact that all he could do was wait. 

"He was the last one to awake, correct?"

"Yes, besides you." Vincent looked back to where the others had disappeared. 

"He'll be fine." McGillicutty coughed. "He's strong. Like a certain soldier I know."

Vincent gave a weak attempt at a smile, the end result appearing as a grimace. "This is the end, huh?"

"Indeed. It has been a wild ride Mr. Reid." The older man looked frail now, the color drained from his face, cheeks sunken. The gray mustache he once cared for now looked wilted, however, through his cracked glasses his eyes were smiling. 

"Did you know?"

The Doctor gave a long sigh. "I had an idea, after all I kept changing into the same people over and over again. The french gentleman for one, Stephen Cutter, Speed racer of all people, and…" He winced. "Jeff Goldbloom?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure about that one." Vincent chuckled, the smile slightly more real now, his own eyes crinkling up at the corner, as he looked at his friend of who-knew-how-much time. 

The older man propped himself off of the ground, and with some help from Vincent, sat in an upright position. "I was hopeful that when I woke up, I would be myself-er." The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "McGillicutty, that is."

Vincent sat down on the void floor with a sigh.. "Who's to say that you won't be?" 

The doctor didn't answer.

"You miserable Fly. Who are you to defy me?" 

Familiar footsteps echoed across the void, as a figure in red marched towards them. "Well, "Doctor" would you like to hear your story now? That is, if you can remember your real name." The woman that once called herself a god looked down at the two of them, a snarl across her face. "After all, that is the only way to awaken."

"Oh, believe me, I am well aware." McGillicutty answered defiantly. "As I am quite prepared."

MG's six eyes glared down at him. "Even after all you've done, all you've started, you're still the same. Fine. You know what?" She started to pace back and forth.

"You are just a reflection in my game. You think you exist? You're nothing. You and your memories are nothing. You lived and died long ago, you want to wake up? Go ahead._ Just don't come crying to me when it's over." _ The woman that once called herself a god, spat at the old man. 

Dr. Doctor McGillicutty raised himself to his feet, Vincent helping him stand. "Don't worry your pretty little head about me. Hwat, hwat."

A vein practically bulged out of the woman's forehead. "Tell me then. State your name."

McGillicutty took off his glasses, and rubbed at them with a piece of his sweater. Only succeeding at making the lenses worse before putting them back on. He glanced at Vincent with a look the hero couldn't quite understand. "I'm sorry, Mr. Reid… My name is.... Mr GcMillicutty."

Vincent stared at the other man. "You have to be fuc-"

"I did say I was sorry, didn't I?" The former doctor interrupted. 

MG gave a tittering laugh. "Oh Vinnie, your reaction almost makes this worth it." She looked back to the man who once called himself McGillicutty. "So, you did know. Alright then. If you do know, than let me give you your story."

"No… stop…" Vincent whispered.

She ignored him, took a deep breath, and began "Not that long ago, there was a man named…" MG wrinkled her nose. "Mr. GcMillicutty. A foolish name if you ask me, but no one typically does. He had a boring normal life, growing older as humans often do. Like other humans, Mr. GcMillicutty _ somehow _ found someone to marry, and become a Mrs. GcMillicutty. However, you became bitter over your years. Didn't you?" 

The Murder god stopped her pacing and looked back at the two. "No longer able to stand your negative disposition, your wife left you for another man, leaving divorce papers on the table, her keys to your apartment, and something else… what was it?" She tapped her finger to her chin in a mocking manner. 

"My son."

"Oh right!" MG clapped her hands together, as if a revelation had just happened. "Your eleven year old child." She snapped her fingers several times, as if forgetting something, making strings appear and disappear around them. "What did you call him again?"

Dr. McGillicutty's voice broke as he replied. "I called him a trash child."

"Right, right. You called him a trash child, taking all of your anger and bitterness on him… well, the poor boy didn't have much of a chance, now did he?" The woman in front of them practically purred these words of mock sympathy. "He failed in academics, sports, in fact every little thing he did was demeaned by you. That's got to be rough on anyone, let alone a child." 

Vincent broke in. "Stop it, you can't-" 

"You will be silent." MG snapped her fingers. "He asked for this."

Vincent found himself in a familiar situation. His mouth refusing his commands, and staying closed. His face got redder with anger, taking all of his will to not set McGillicutty on the floor, and trying to strangle the evil in front of him, that is until he felt the doctor shivering next to him. 

"Don't. She's right, Mr. Reid. Please, don't make this harder than it need be."

"Thank you… Doc-Mr. GcMillicutty." MG shuddered. "I can't believe I just said that. I've never made a mistake in my life, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She brushed imaginary dust off her dress. "Ha… ha. As I was saying… A child won't last long in that kind of abusive environment. Needless to say, it wasn't that many years until he decided to leave. Running away from you, on foot, by bus, anything he could. 

"You always found him of course, bringing him back home to "scold" him, taking one of your belts off of the shelf. Beating him until the pleading faded into wimpers." 

Vincent felt McGillicutty's shaking increase, or perhaps it was his own body joining in on the activity. It was hard to keep holding him up, it was hard to look at the man. Disgust welled up inside him with the thought of his own son being in that position. 

"This had gone on for quite a while, until one day, your son ran away and _I _ was the one who found him."

"Put me down please, Mr. Reid." 

Vincent complied, setting the older man down, sitting down with him and unconsciously moving away.

"He was, oh… fourteen at the time, you were drinking and altogether wasted by the time he got home from school. He had left a report card in his bag as he went to wash up. You found it. Need I say more?" Murder god didn't wait for a response. "You beat him to half of his life over a couple of "D"s, would have kept going too if he hadn't gotten away.

"When I found him, he was crying, covered in bruises and welts head to toe. He knew he couldn't go back to you, maybe that was the reason he was only too happy to give me his name."

Vincent couldn't believe his ears at the story being told. He looked over to the older man, hoping just the tiniest bit that this was another lie. 

McGillicutty was crying. Silently weeping really. His entire body racked with sobs as he buried his face into his hands.

Vincent's hope was gone.

The woman above them smirked. "Your son's wish? It was ridiculously simple." MG paused for their attention, licking her lips in delight. "He just wanted his father to be a better man. Someone who would never yell, or hurt him. He would be supportive, and kind to others. They would be smart and capable of raising a child. Someone, _ anyone, _ that wasn't you.

"He gave me his name, and I gave him his wish. I took you away from him, so you could never do any of those things again." MG stared at them for a moment. "That's why you're such a nuisance. Why I can't change you like the other unawakened. I don't have your name. You're just a reflection. You don't exist at all, if we're going to get technical."

The Murder god knelt down next to them and snapped her fingers. "What do you say? There's one name I need, and it's not yours."

McGillicutty closed his eyes and nodded. His hands were still shaking, but he managed to hold them tightly together. "I know." His voice was hoarse, but still somehow there.

"Then say it then. Your son's name. What is it?" MG stopped him before he could speak. "But know, as soon as you say it, your reflection will be gone. Never to come back, or exist again."

McGillicutty hung his head. "I know." He said again, turning now to Vincent. "I don't deserve any of the kindness all of you have given me, but please may I ask for one more small favor?"

Vincent closed his eyes, knowing that the man he knew was almost gone.

"Tell my son, Samuel... I'm sorry." Mr. GcMillicutty said. 

"I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading, don forget to r&r (whatever that means) owo.
> 
> Kidding, kidding. But really, thanks for reading. :) This was really fun to write... Which might be a bad thing lol. 
> 
> Oh... And there might be two alternative endings coming... Just saying. ;p


End file.
